The Adventure of Three Swordsmen
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Ganondorf has taken over the peaceful world of Brawl, and anyone who dares interfere must suffer the ultimate price. Now it's up to Brawl's last hope, a hot-tempered Ike, a Puerto Rican Marth, and a perverted Link. Will they fail, or prevail?
1. The Most Unlikely Trio of Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own poke- I mean Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own poke- I mean Brawl. If I did, Roy would be back in the game and Peach would be out for good. No really, she sucks like hell!**

**Well, this is my first Non-Pokemon story! Hooray!! Anyways, I got this idea from watching Brawlgasm on Youtube and I just thought that I should just take a break from corny romance stories and make a comedy/adventure for once!**

**Rated teen for perversity, violence, and the strangest strange Puerto Rican swordsman I have ever seen. **

**Ages:**

**Ike: 16**

**Marth: 17**

**Link: 18 **

**Zelda: Unknown XDXDXDXD**

**Ganondorf: Do you really want to know? **

**Anyways, enjoy XDXDXDXDXD!!**

**Chapter 1: The Most Unlikely Trio of Heroes**

_Zelda was in Hyrule Temple, watching over her people. Link stood next to her, the two looked so happy. It was so…peaceful._

"_The day is wonderful, isn't it Link?" Zelda asked the young 'Hero of Time.'_

_Link's face was dreamy and content. "Yeah, absolutely wonderful!" He said in a dreamy voice. Zelda cocked her head, and then realized Link's hand was rubbing her butt. _

"_You pervert, stop it!" Zelda snapped, slapping Link._

_Link smiled goofily, rubbing his injury. "I couldn't help it! My instincts took over!"_

_Zelda couldn't help, but give a small smile. "That's always your excuse!" Link laughed, and the two continued to watch over the peaceful town. That was when the clouds began to become black and dreary._

_Zelda looked worried. "Something's wrong!" She said. "It's the middle of summer! It can't rain like this!" _

_Link went in front of Zelda defensively. "Don't worry, what ever comes in our way, I'll protect you!"_

_A powerful black lightning bolt smashed the ground, and a large looking turtle with a spiked shell emerged, behind it was Link's worst enemy, Ganondorf!_

"_Ganondorf?" Link said, surprised. "How'd you break free?"_

_Ganondorf smirked. "I have my little Koopa friend here to thank! And now, I will get rid of you two, once and for all!"_

"_No way! Not while I'm here!" Link shouted, preparing his Tri-Force Slash._

_Ganondorf chuckled, "Do you think that will work? Bowser, now!"_

_Bowser smirked, and began to transform into a bigger, nastier form of himself. He had become Giga Bowser. Link's slashes simply scratched the scaly skin of the terrible monster._

"_Finish him!" Ganondorf said, smirking._

_Giga Bowser grinned. He grabbed Link and began blasting him with never ending flames. He finished his brutal attack by throwing him and slashing him violently with his terrible claws. Zelda became worried._

"_Link, get out of here! I can take care of myself!" Zelda said._

_Link opened his eyes weakly. "I…won't…leave…you!"_

_Zelda narrowed her eyes. "I'm leaving you with no choice!" She then hit him with a powerful bolt of magic. Instantly, he was gone._

_Ganondorf smirked. He rushed toward Zelda, and wrapped his hand around her throat, lifting her high above the air. Zelda choked and struggled to break free. Ganondorf laughed sadistically in amusement._

"_Now, it's all over! Even the 'Hero of Time' can't stop me now!" Ganondorf said, smirking. "Flame Choke!"_

_As soon as he said those words, his hand exploded with a shadowy aura. Zelda fell to the floor, her eyes slowly closing._

"_Link…" She said softly, "You're the only one that can save Brawl! Good luck…" Then everything went black, the last thing she heard was Ganondorf's evil laugh._

**5 Years Later**

A messy, blue-haired teenager groaned as his alarm clock rang. He took out his golden, double-edged sword which he called Ragnell sleepily and slashed the poor alarm clock into smithereens.

"I GET THE FREAKING MESSAGE, JEEZ!!" The apparently violent teen growled as he continued to reduce it to rubble. He tossed the now battered clock into a pile of other destroyed alarm clocks. He yawned sleepily, that was when he was when his friend came in.

"Come on, Ike!" A blue-haired teenager said in a strange, Puerto Rican accent. Instead of messy hair, his hair was neat and smooth. He had a thinner sword tucked inside of a sheath. "You need to pack up quickly, before I do something…Puerto Rican!"

"Enough with the freaking Puerto Rican stuff! You're not even Puerto Rican!" Ike growled. "It's getting really annoying!"

Ike's friend pouted, his arms crossed. "You disgrace the country of Puerto Rico! And I am very much Puerto Rican! And how you can hate Puerto Rico? It is a-"

"A WONDERFUL COUNTRY OF JOY AND WONDER, YEAH, YEAH, YOU ONLY SAID THAT LIKE 5 BILLION TIMES IN MY LIFE!!" Ike said, annoyed and rolling his eyes. "NOW GET OUT OF MY FREAKING ROOM BEFORE I SLICE OFF YOUR FREAKING WRIST!"

Ike's friend smirked. "Try me!"

Ike glared at his friend. "I'm serious, Marth, I'm in a really bad mood!"

Marth smiled. "Alarm clock get to you again… Puerto Rico…?"

Ike's face grew red in embarrassment. He sighed. "Yeah, alarm clock…" He said in a much quieter voice. "Now get out, I need to pack up!"

Marth smiled. "Suit yourself…" And with that, Marth left Ike's room. Ike sighed, and held an old picture of him as a kid and his parents.

"Ganondorf you better be ready!" Ike growled, "Cause I'm coming to get my revenge!" He put the picture in his backpack, and left his room. (Or should I say hut.) Marth was waiting patiently for him.

"Bout time!" Marth said, smiling. "Now let's go, off to… Puerto Rico…!"

This time, Ike snapped, he took out Ragnell and Side Smashed at Marth violently. Marth easily dodged, smiling. He loved annoying Ike.

"For Pete's sake! We're not going to freaking Quarter Tico or whatever it is!" The hot-tempered teen said. "We're going to Hyrule Temple so we can stop Ganondorf! We're the only ones who can stop him! Even Link, the 'Hero of Time' was unable to beat him! Haven't I told you this before?"

Marth smiled. "You did, but I just love annoying the Puerto Rican hell out of you… Puerto Rico…!" Marth said childishly. Ike fell to the floor anime style.

"IMMA CUT YA FOR THAT!" Ike growled, chasing our poor Puerto Rican jokester while waving Ragnell. Marth laughed as he ran away.

"Eek, someone save me!" Marth said sarcastically, running like a little girl. "I'm being chased by a hot-tempered, Puerto Rican idiot… Puerto Rico…!"

"IM NOT AN IDIOT!" Ike said, swinging Ragnell downwards. "NOW IMMA CUT YOU FOR THAT!"

"Oh joy, how many Puerto Rican times have you said that… Puerto Rico…?" Marth said sarcastically, dodging and rolling his eyes. But as he dodged, he tripped over an unconscious figure. Ike loomed over Marth sadistically.

"I've got you now!" Ike said, raising Ragnell so he could strike.

Wait, Ike, stop!" Marth said meekly. "There's someone unconscious here… Puerto Rico…!"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like imma believe that!" He prepared to swing down, but the figure that Marth was on had caught his eye.

It was a blond-haired boy, barely older than Marth. Ike put Ragnell back in his sheath (I know Ragnell doesn't have a sheath… or does it… but just bear with me…) and helped Marth up.

"Who do you think he is?" Marth asked. "I've never seen him around here before!"

Ike narrowed his eyes, studying the unconscious figure. "Based on the Master sword and the shield, I'd say that he's Link! But how? I thought he disappeared 5 years ago!"

"I know, that is weird... But how do we get him back to the Puerto Rican village?" Marth said "He looks terrible, and carrying him back is too much effort! I'll go call help in the name of Puerto Rico… Puerto Rico…!"

"No need!" Ike said, smirking as he took Ragnell out. He held it as if ready top plunge it into the ground. Marth's eyes widened.

"Ike, you could kill him like that… Puerto Rico…" Marth said matter-of factly.

"Then you'd better have a lot of water!" Ike said, smirking. "ERUPTION!" He shouted, plunging the sword into the earth. A pillar of flames shot out from the sword and singed Link. His eyes shot open, and he jumped onto his feet anime-style, a fire burning on his butt. Marth shot daggers at Ike with his eyes, and then chased the poor 'Hero of Time,' feebly trying his best to put out the flames.

"That, my friend," Ike began, "Is how you wake an unconscious person!"

Marth smacked Ike with the blunt side of his sword, panting hard. "You think you're funny? You could've burned him to death! And because of you, I'm exhausted… Puerto Rico!!"

"Well that's your problem!" Ike said, Side Smashing with Ragnell. Marth simply blocked, and the two began sword fighting.

Link rubbed the back of his head, sweat-dropping as the two fought. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but where am I? And who are you two?"

The two friends paused. Marth was stretching Ike's mouth and Ike giving him a major noogie. The two let each other go, silently mumbling: 'I'll deal with you later!'

"My Puerto Rican name's Marth, and this is my idiot, Puerto Rican friend, Ike." Marth said. "The two of us are traveling to Hyrule… Puerto Rico…!"

A vein popped on Ike's head. "Hey, I'm not an idiot! Stop calling me that!"

Marth pouted, crossing his arms. "You sure act like it… Puerto Rico…"

"THAT IS IT, IMMA CUT YA!!" Ike shouted angrily, chasing his friend again. Link sweatdropped, amused. That was when Link heard rustling near the bushes. A fat, stout man emerged from the bushes, grinning. Link took a battle stance, Ike and Marth blinked in confusion.

"Eh heh, ah finally found ya!" The fat man said. "Now imma finish youa off, by orders of Masta Ganondorf!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. 'This guy knows Ganondorf? Then I'm fighting him!' Ike took his mind off of Marth and dashed at the fat person. Marth widened his eyes.

"Careful, Ike, he's dangerous!" Marth shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Ike said, striking the fat man with Ragnell. But he was so fat, that the sword didn't even cut him. The fat guy grinned.

"Ehhhhhh, looks like you got some friends!!" The guys said, grinning. "My name isa Wario and I willa kill alla ya! Wahahahahahaha!"

"Oh shut up already!" Ike growled, pulling out Ragnell and preparing Eruption. "If I can't cut you, I'll just burn you!"

"Oh, no youa don't!" Wario said, grinning. He turned around, and farted in front of Ike's face just as he began to strike down.

"Aw god, that stinks!" Ike groaned, staggering back. Marth rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Youa just tasted my Wario Waft!" Wario said gleefully. "Wahahahahahahaha!"

"That's Ike alright..." Marth said, sighing. "Always the hasty one who rushes into things… Puerto Rico…" He then dashed in swiftly, joining Ike in the fight.

Wario was running over Ike with his Motorcycle, and Ike was still recovering from being farted at, getting battered by Wario's attacks.

"Wahahaha, imma kick your butt!" Wario laughed.

Ike shook off the attacks easily, glaring at Wario. It would take more than a motorcycle to take him out! "Keep dreaming, bub!" His sword flared with energy.

Wario grinned. "You know physical attacks are worthless againsta me…Wario! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ike grinned. "Not this attack, bub!" He struck Wario high into the air with his flaming sword, smashing Wario's motorcycle at the same time. Marth paused, and understood.

"Wha?" Wario said, shocked as Ike threw his sword in front of him and then appeared in front of him swiftly.

"Oh, man, he's screwed… Puerto Rico…" Marth said, sighing.

"GREAT…AETHER!!" Ike shouted, smashing Wario with several flaming slashes and kicks. At the final blow, he headed downward and when he hit the ground, his sword exploded in a pillar of fire. Wario fell to the floor, burned and defeated.

"Eh… youa beat me!" Wario said, coughing weakly. "But with your strength, youssa never beata Ganondorf…"

Ike grabbed him by the collar, panting hard. "You'd better tell me what you wanted with Link, and you'd better do it fast, before I Great Aether you again!"

"Ok, ok, I'll talk!" Wario said. He then smirked. "Not!" At this, he farted once again, though this was bigger than usual, big enough to create a large green smokescreen that covered the area. The three swordsmen coughed until the smell was gone. When the smell cleared, Wario was gone.

"Ah, that coward!" Ike grumbled. "But I took him out easily!"

"Yeah, and you needed Great Aether just to do it!" Marth grumbled.

"Ah, I could've owned him, even without Great Aether! I just wanted to win quickly!" Ike said, placing his hands behind his back. "Now, come on, let's get going!"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "What about Link? We can't leave him alone!" He asked.

"He's the 'Hero of Time,' he'll be fine!" Ike said lazily. Though Marth looked unsure. Wario looked pretty intent on getting rid of him.

Link watched the as the two left. 'That Ike guy is pretty powerful! He has a lot of potential in him!' Link thought. 'Maybe they can help me defeat Ganondorf and help me find Zelda! Zelda… I hope you're ok!'

"Wait!" Link shouted, running after them.

Ike turned around casually. "What…"

"I'd like to join you guys!" Link said, panting. "I have a feeling that the three of us will be a great team!"

Ike smirked. "Well, you'd better be a good fighter, 'cause there's no room for wimps in my team."

Marth pouted. "Who said this was your team… Puerto Rico…"

"I said it! Now stop saying Puerko Rio or else I will personally slit you in the throat!" Ike said angrily.

"Oooo, I'm so scared… Puerto Rico…" Marth said sarcastically.

"ARG, IMMA KEEL YA!! GIT BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" Ike said, chasing Marth while waving his sword. Link sighed, following them.

"Well, come and get me… Puerto Rico…" Marth said, grinning as he ran away from the violent, messy-haired swordsman. Link rubbed his temples, sighing.

"This is going to be a looooooooooooooong journey…" Link said dully, now running to follow his new comrades.

**And there it is, teh first chapter XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Link didn't age in the 5 year time skip because of Zelda's teleport magic. Yeah, the spell sent Link 5 years into the future XDXDXD. This affected time because Link wasn't around and was why Link appeared to have disappeared. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Personally, I think that this chapter wasn't that good considering that this is my first non-Pokemon fic. But I'll get better, I hope...**

**YEAH, IKE PWNED WARIO! GREAT AETHER ROCKS XDXDXDXDXD! Anyways, I hope you found Ike's fight awesome, even though it was short. And I'm sorry that I didn't make Marth and Link fight yet, I will make them fight soon.**

**Lol, I really like how all the characters came out, especially Ike's. I mean, hot-temper is perfect for a fiery swordsman XDXDXD!**

**No smashball this time. Final smashes are just considered as their best attack!**

**Anyways, please review. Reviewers get a nice bowl of hot, steamy ramen XDXDXD. I hope that you enjoy this story, even though it isn't Pokemon! And I highly suggest that you read Vim's (Vimuku) Brawl story! It's even better than mine! XDXDXDXD**

**Honou**


	2. Great Aether Defeated?

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, if I did, then I would be playing it right now instead of writing this XDXDXD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, if I did, then I would be playing it right now instead of writing this XDXDXD.**

**YAY, the next, awesome chapter! I hope that there's more comedy in this one… **

**Oh and sorry to disappoint all you romance lovers, but the only real pairing in this story is ZeldaxLink, and that's WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY later… Anyways, enjoy…**

**Chapter 2: The Great Aether… Defeated?**

Ganondorf was waiting patiently for Wario to return. He sat on his Hyrulian throne, bored to death. That was when the stout, fat man finally entered. He was burnt, and his clothes were now tattered.

Ganondorf stood up. "Did you get rid of Link once and for all?" He asked.

Wario bowed deeply. "I tried, my masta, but it appeared that there were two more swordsmen. One nameda Ike, and the other I believe was nameda Marth! The guy nameda Ike defeated me very easily!"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "Wario, you know that I have no room for failure! I will let you go for now, but next time you fail, I will surely punish you! But for now, I will allow you to rest!"

Wario bowed again. "Thank you for beinga merciful, masta! I willa nota fail you again!" The exhausted, fat man then went to his room, scratching his butt. Ganondorf chuckled, for once in his life, he felt excited.

"Ike, eh, I haven't heard that name in five years!" Ganondorf said, chuckling darkly. "Maybe I should just, test him a bit!" He gestured to two shadows. One was a grey wolf-like creature and the other was a short, blue swordsman with a blue cape and shadowy black eyes. He looked as if possessed.

"Wolf, Meta Knight, I want you to two to team up and defeat the three swordsmen!" Ganondorf boomed. "Failure will not be tolerated since you are considered as my best fighters!"

Wolf grinned. "I'll take the three out just like I did with Fox and Falco!" He said darkly. "Come on, Meta Knight, let's go take them out!"

"… fine…" Meta Knight said in a surprisingly deep voice for one his size. Wolf narrowed his eyes, his partner was obviously one of not much words. The two then left, unaware of a pink ball riding a star that was watching them from afar. He looked sad.

"Piyo…" The little pink ball said sadly. He then zoomed off on his star.

**Back With Our Three Goofy Swordsmen**

Our three heroes have been traveling for days. Even though they were exhausted, they continued on their arduous journey. Marth and Link were way ahead, Ike was lagging behind.

"Slow down!" Ike said panting, finally collapsing. "Traveling sucks, I want to rest!"

Marth turned around and pouted. "Well that's your fault for having such heavy armor! We're near a town so stop whining and get into gear… Puerto Rico…"

"There's a town nearby?" Ike said, finally perking up and ignoring Marth's mild scolding. "Great, that means food, rest and much more!" At this, Ike exploded in a burst of energy and went way ahead of Marth and Link. Marth and Link sweatdropped.

"Ike, that's the wrong, Puerto Rican way…" Marth said dully. "Puerto Rico…"

Ike sweatdropped and went the opposite way. "I knew that! I was just testing you!" Ike said sheepishly. Link rolled his eyes.

"Is he always that stupid…?" Link muttered. Marth nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, he is," Marth said, "But you'll get used to it though… Puerto Rico…"

"Hey guys, less talk, more rock!" Ike shouted, now a mile away from them. The two sweatdropped.

"Wait for us! You don't even know the way!" Link shouted, the two running after him.

Ike laughed, not looking ahead. "You guys are way too slow! Hurry up!" Since Ike was not looking ahead, he bumped into a grayish figure.

"Watch it twerp!" The grey figure growled. He then noticed that it was Ike he had bumped into. Wolf smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well, this just made our job a lot easier!" Wolf said, smirking. "We can get rid of them right here right now!"

"…" Meta Knight just remained silent. "I'll take care of this guy, you take out the other two!"

Wolf grinned. "Suit yourself…" At this, Wolf took a large jump and appeared in front of Link and Marth.

"You're not going any further!" Wolf said, sneering at the two swordsmen. "This is where your journey ends!"

Marth narrowed his eyes. "Then come, in the name of… Puerto Rico…!" Marth dashed at Wolf and Link took out a bomb, ready to throw it.

"Shield Breaker!" Marth shouted, thrusting his sword at Wolf. Wolf simply blocked the attack and thrusted his claws at Marth. Marth dodged and Link took this time to throw his bomb. The bomb exploded on Wolf, but he was barely even hurt.

"Is that all you got?" Wolf sneered. Link and Marth narrowed their eyes. This was not going to be an easy battle! The two glanced at Ike to see how he was doing.

Ike stood up and took a battle stance, taking out Ragnell. Meta Knight was giving off an ominous aura. It made the fiery swordsman shudder, but he kept his calm outward appearance. Meta Knight's cape turned into wings, facing Ike with an icy glare.

"Come…" He said in a deep voice. Ike put his sword into his sheath, ready to attack.

"With pleasure!" Ike said, his eyes narrowed and focused. He quickly dashed at Meta Knight. Meta Knight simply cloaked himself with his cloak and disappeared. Ike's attack missed.

"Where'd he go?" Ike muttered.

"Behind you…" A deep voice said. Ike turned around, but it was too late. Meta Knight had slashed him with his sword. Ike managed to pull off a quick dodge, but he was scratched. Ike panted hard.

'This guy is tough! He's an entirely different level than Wario! I have to finish this fast!' Ragnell flared up with energy. He had to use Great Aether, if he didn't, he would get killed!

"Great Aether already?" Meta knight said calmly, "Fine…"

"If you know what's coming, you know that it's already over!" Ike said, dashing at full speed with his sword flaring. Meta Knight was still calm though, as if he knew how to counter.

And he did know how to counter. Before Ike could even touch him, Meta Knight threw his cloak over him, everything became pitch black. Ike's sword couldn't even touch him, everything froze!

"Behold my power…" Meta Knight said in a low voice. Wolf noticed and smirked.

"Galaxia Darkness already? Then I'd better get far away!" Wolf dashed away, Marth and Link dashed after him, but everything just froze for them, they couldn't move!

In just seconds, the three were viscously slashed. Ike, Marth and Link fell to the floor, their injuries fatal. Meta Knight loomed over them.

"Now do you see the difference of our abilities?" He said darkly. "If you can't even touch me, how do you think you three can beat Ganondorf? I'm disappointed! I expected a challenge, but this was way too easy! Wolf, finish them off…"

Wolf smirked. "With pleasure." Wolf said, slowly walking towards them. Ike looked as Wolf neared them, he was breathing hard.

'I guess it's over, before it even began!' Ike thought, nearly passing out. Just as Wolf was about to attack, a star smashed to the ground and exploded on Wolf. Wolf was battered and unconscious from the attack.

"What the…" Marth muttered. "What the hell is that cute, pink puffball...? Puerto Rico…"

At the final words, the three passed out, Galaxia Darkness had damaged them too much.

"Piyo!!" The puffball said angrily, facing Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes softened.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" Meta Knight muttered. His eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to defend the three swordsmen, then you are an enemy of mine as well!"

"Piyo!" Kirby shouted. He noticed Ike's sword and sucked it up. Kirby then began to transform. He was now Sword Kirby.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. "Come…" He said in a dark voice.

"Sword Beam (Not a Brawl move… Just thought I'd add it…)!!" Kirby cried, a powerful crescent moon slash charged at Meta Knight. Meta Knight dodged and charged at Kirby, ready to slash, but Kirby was ready.

Kirby spat out Ike's sword at Meta Knight. Meta Knight easily blocked the projectile, but met up with another surprise. Kirby had taken out a cooking hat and a cooking pot. Meta Knight's eyes widened, but it was too late. Kirby had already clanged a frying pan with a wooden spoon, and once he did that, there was no resistance. Meta Knight felt himself being sucked into the cooking pot and getting slowly, yet painfully stirred. Then a few seconds later, Meta Knight was blasted out of the pot, food was everywhere.

"You won this time, Kirby…" Meta Knight said darkly, even though he obviously had plenty of fight left in him. "But next time I meet you, I won't go so easy on you!" Meta Knight carried Wolf and they disappeared. Kirby sat to the floor, exhausted. He was tired from that intense battle. He walked over to the three swordsmen that were unconscious. He took a strange red tomato with an 'M' in front and cut it into fours with his Final Cutter. He put the pieces into their mouths and then he ate one himself. Kirby enjoyed the snack and soon, drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Ike woke up a few minutes later, groaning. The Galaxia Darkness had obviously injured him a lot. He woke up to find Marth and Link sitting around with a strange pink puffball. Ike stood up, startled.

"What the hell? A pink bubblegum? What is this world coming to? What is that thing? Did I get hit too hard?" Ike was obviously startled. Marth rubbed his temple.

"You are not imagining things," Marth said calmly. "And for your information, this guy saved us! His Puerto Rican name is…"

"Kaabi!" Kirby said cheerily, waving his short, pink arms.

"Kaabi? What kind of name is that?" Ike muttered. 'Kaabi' simply cocked its head. Marth bashed him on the head with the blunt side of his sword.

"It's Kirby smart-one!" Marth said, rolling his eyes. "And he's just a baby, so be nice to him… Puerto Rico…"

Ike sulked dully. "We were saved by a baby? How embarrassing…" He muttered.

Marth laughed weakly. "Yeah, we got beaten pretty badly by that Meta Knight guy! I guess we still need a lot of training before we fight Ganondorf!"

Ike nodded. "Ok, after we restock at the town, we train for a bit and then we continue. How does that sound?"

Link smiled weakly. "You're acting more and more like a leader each time!"

A vein popped from Ike's head. "Are you saying that I wasn't a good leader before? Hell, I was born a leader!"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and yet you have no sense of direction whatsoever… Puerto Rico…"

"ARG YOU KNOW WHAT, SCREW ALL OF YOU! LET'S GET GOING!" Ike growled. But Marth and Link didn't even budge. They were too preoccupied by the adorable little puffball. Ike rolled his eyes.

"If you want to take him with you, fine, be my guest!" Ike growled. Marth and Link was overjoyed. Kirby cocked his head.

"Piyo, piyo piyo, piyo!" Kirby said, waving his arms. Ike had no clue what he had said.

Marth set the pink puffball down and patted it on the head. "Ok, I understand. Farewell my little pink friend! You will always be considered as an ally for… Puerto Rico…" Ike was completely shocked.

"How'd you know what it was saying? It wasn't even talking!" Ike muttered with an F5 Maplestory face.

Marth simply smirked. "Puerto Ricans have many skills that your feeble mind cannot do… Puerto Rico…"

Ike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get going…" Link and Marth waved good-bye to Kirby. Kirby also waved good-bye. Even though he had lost his Warp Star, he would still be able to travel on foot. Besides, he still had a bone to pick with Meta Knight.

Ike and his fellow swordsmen continued their journey to the next village. Even though they had lost a battle in any way possible, that would not stop them from their ultimate goal, find and defeat Ganondorf.

**And there it is! Chapter 2!**

**The attack that Ike attempted on Meta Knight was his side B (Quick Draw) move. Meta Knight's dodge was his Dimension Cape (Down B).**

**Man, the three swordsmen got owned in anyway possible in this chapter… Then again, they can't win all the time, or else it wouldn't be any fun! Though I thought Kirby's entrance was awesome XDXDXD. And he's just so adorable X3X3X3. And in Kirby's dialogue, think of how he talks in 'Kirby: Right Back At Ya!' (Sorry if you never watched the show…)**

**Meta Knight was freaking awesome! Even though he was a villain, I really like how he came out! I had to make him overly powerful because… he's Meta Knight. **

**Lol, it's pretty obvious that Meta Knight is an ally too, huh XDXDXXD. I mean, Galaxia Darkness should've killed the three, not just fatally injure them. So it was obvious that he held back! A real villain wouldn't just spare his enemies like that, so yeah... More mysteries will be discovered later in the story!**

**Anyways, review, or else Ike will Great Aether you!**

**Ike: I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR A SADISTIC AUTHOR LIKE YOU!**

**Me: -Ominous aura around me- You have no choice!**

**Ike: ARG! YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER AS AN AUTHOR!**

**Me: I know I do XDXDXD.**

**Vim: STOP ABUSING IKE OR ELSE!! –Threatens me with umbrella-**

**Me: Oh no, not the Umbrella! That's worse than your bankai sword!**

**Vim: -Ominous aura- Yes it is! –starts beating me up with it-**

**Me: Ike, help meeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Ike: Screw you, you tried to abuse me! –Vim snuggles Ike affectionately and stops beating me up- (Yes, she lurves Ike )**

**Me: (TT) Boohoo…**

**-Miraculously recovers- Really now, review! The more you review, the more motivated I get! Until next chapter!**

**Honou **


	3. The Secret, Random Mission

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl. (Ike: Which is a good thing…)**

**Heya guys! A new epi- I mean chapter is up! This chapter is extremely random, as the title says… I was quite disappointed with the lack of attention my second chapter got. I hope this chapter is more popular. **

**Anyways, enjoy. I know my author notes are really short. It's just that I don't have much to say XDXDXDXDXD. **

**Chapter 3: The Secret, Random Mission**

Meta Knight and Wolf entered Ganondorf's chamber. Ganondorf was sitting, bored to death. He stood up, waiting for the results of Wolf's and Meta Knight's attack.

"So, are they gone know?" Ganondorf asked harshly.

Wolf growled. "It was all that Kirby's fault! If he hadn't come in, we would've won!"

Meta Knight remained calm. "However, our battle obviously showed the difference of our skills. And they were injured fatally! They won't be traveling anytime soon!"

Ganondorf grinned. "So now's the perfect time to attack! Excellent! Well done, Meta Knight and Wolf! Even though you didn't get rid of them for good, I can always count on you two!"

Meta Knight and Wolf bowed respectfully and returned to their rooms. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Now who should I send this time…?" Ganondorf thought evilly while chuckling to himself.

"Excuse mea masta," A voice said. "But I woulda like a seconda chancea! I developeda plan to defeata them fora good!"

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes coldly at the voice, who was apparently Wario. "Very well, I'm expecting positive results!"

Wario bowed, grinning. "Yesa you willa!"

**Back with our goofy heroes**

Ike and co. finally made it to the town. Ike grinned with relief, stretching his arms.

"Here we are! Now let's go find a place to rest! I'm exhausted as hell!" Ike said cheerily.

"Of course you are… Puerto Rico…" Marth mumbled to himself silently.

A vein popped on Ike's head. "IMMA CUT YOU FOR THAT!" He said violently, as he prepared to chase him. Marth just grinned.

"You wouldn't dare attack me! Not with all these people around…Puerto Rico…" Marth said cockily. Ike snorted.

"You're lucky that we're in a town!" Ike said, putting his sword back in its sheath. "If we weren't, I would've cut you by now!"

Marth grinned. "I'd like to see you try… Puerto Rico…"

Link sweatdropped as usual. He still wasn't used to the goofy nature of Ike and Marth. "Well, anyways, we should split up and find a place to rest! You both have money, right?"

Ike and Marth nodded. Link grinned. "Great, we'll meet back here, ok? See ya til then!" Link instantly began thinking dirty thoughts as they split up.

Ike began looking around him. "Ok, I have to find a hotel; or something like that…" He muttered to himself, scratching his head. He felt his stomach growl and groaned. "Damn, I'm so hungry… I really can use a restaurant or something…"

He began asking people where he could stay or eat. They all just shot nasty looks at him or ignored him. Ike pouted.

"Jerks…" He grumbled silently. He then noticed an older looking man in red gear and a bandanna over his forehead. He appeared to be trying to hide from something. Ike shrugged and walked over to him. Maybe he could help.

"Um… excuse me, do you know any place where I can eat or stay?" Ike asked politely. It wasn't like him to be polite, but he didn't want to scare the guy away by acting mean.

The guy just simply ignored him. Ike pouted, and bashed him on the head with his fist. "OY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!" Ike growled.

The man rubbed his head and turned around. "SHHHHHHH, I'm on a secret missiiiiion! So shut up and get out of heeeeeeere!" Ike blinked.

"Secret mission…?" Ike muttered. The guy began explained everything in a silky voice.

"You probably have heard of meeeeeeeee…" He said in a very strange accent. He drew out each main vowel in each word, and every time he finished a sentence, he drew out the vowel like crazy. "My name is Snaaaake… Solid Snaaaake… My mission is to eliminate the eeeeenemy…"

Ike blinked. "Never heard of you…" He said flatly. Snake fell to the floor anime style. That had obviously hurt his pride.

"Well you're fortunaaaaate! You get to see the famous Solid Snake at wooooork!" He raised his eyebrow in confusion, staring at his target.

It was a muscular looking man with a falcon helmet. He was rolling around saying 'Falcon Punch' and fighting everything that caught his sights. A crowd was looking at him, amused or annoyed. Ike now understood why everyone here was being such jerks.

"His name is Faaaaaaalcon… Captain Faaaaaalcon… He's been causing a lot of trouble laaaaately… so it's my job to stoooop him…" He said in the same weird voice.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Dude, why not just charge head on? He's so oblivious that you could just sneak behind him and get it over with!"

Snake narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to saaaaaaay? This is my jooooob, and I'm a profeeeessional at it! I don't need some kiiiiid to tell me how to do my jooooob! Besides, I already have a plaaaaaan…"

Ike raised his eyebrow. "Really? What is it?"

"Wait til he gets exhauuuusted, then I'll break his neeeeeck!" Snake said. Ike rolled his eyes.

"He'll never get exhausted! He has so much energy that he'll never get tired!" Ike said sarcastically.

Snake grinned. "Just, sit down, you'll seeeeee! You said that you were huuuungry, riiiight?"

Ike nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah I am!"

Snake tossed him three small pills. Ike blinked.

"Military ration piiiills…" Snake said calmly. "Enough to make you survive three days without foooood! So just swallow them and take a seeeeeat! I'll prove you wroooong."

Ike shrugged and swallowed one pill. Snake wasn't kidding. Not only did it taste like a full meal, but it was filling, too. Ike put the other two in his pack for later. He took a seat and watched Falcon roll around like an idiot, Falcon Punching everything in sight.

**With Marth**

Marth was currently restocking on supplies. But he realized that Ike had kept all the money. He sighed.

"I should've thought about the money before we had separated… Puerto Rico…" Marth said, sighing. "There has to be some way to get money..."

Marth passed by a steak house that looked quite abandoned. Marth stared at it, then he had an idea.

"That's it!" Marth said cheerily. "I could get a job here… Puerto Rico…" At that, he dashed into the steak house so he could get a job. He didn't know that close by; Link was being chased by a mob of angry, defiled, young, teenage girls.

"Ah, the pain of being a pervert…" Link said dreamily as he ran for his life, slap marks all over his face. "I missed it so much…"

**Back with Ike and Snake**

Ike was bored to death. He had spent 2 hours of his life watching an idiot spying on an even stupider idiot. He had already polished Ragnell 5 times. This was the last straw. He couldn't take anymore of this waiting.

"If all we're going to freaking do is freaking wait, then I'll just stop him myself!" Ike growled, his sword ready.

Snake narrowed his eyes. "You'll ruin my plaaan…"

"I don't care about your freaking plan!" Ike said, annoyed, "He hasn't exhausted a bit! I'm taking matters into my own hands!"

Snake shrugged. "Suit yourseeeelf…" He said. He knew that there was no stopping him.

Ike slowly walked up to Captain Falcon. He was currently Falcon Punching a tree.

"Yeah, c'mon tree, show me yur moves!" Captain Falcon shouted as he rolled around it. "Falcon…"

"Heya, idiot!" A strange voice said. Captain Falcon paused.

"Who dares interfere with Captain Falcon's special training?" Captain Falcon asked the voice. The voice revealed itself to be Wario.

"I did!" Wario said, grinning. "And I need to know where I can finda kid nameda Ike!"

"Ike? Never heard of him! C'mon! Show me yur moves!" Captain Falcon said, having no idea what he was up against.

Wario grinned. "This'll be a great warm up! Imma thrash you and make you writhe in pain!"

"We'll see who's in pain once you take my…" Captain Falcon's fist grew ablaze and formed a falcon shape. "Falcon Punch!!"

Wario simply blocked the attack easily with his build of fat. He grinned. "Is that all you got?" Captain Falcon widened his eyes in shock. That was his best Falcon Punch, and it was blocked so easily!

"Now itsa my turn! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario grabbed Captain Falcon's arm and threw him easily. Captain Falcon was slammed to the floor hard. Before he could get up, Wario had run him over with his motorcycle.

'I can't beat this guy!' Captain Falcon thought weakly. 'He's just too strong!'

"Now I finish youa off!" Wario said, grinning as he charged at him in a full body tackle, ready to run him over.

Before Wario's attack could hit, he was struck by a swift golden blade.

"Wah?" Wario grunted as his stomach was struck hard by the powerful sword.

"Same old Wario…" The voice said, sighing. "Can't put up a fight without having the advantage!" Wario and Captain Falcon looked up to see what had gotten between their fight. It was Ike, a smirk spread over his face.

**Back with Marth**

"Thank you so much for helping me out!" The manager said smiling. "I've been struggling with keeping this business for a long time."

"I have taught you everything that I know, and I have taught you the heart of the sword…" Marth said, smiling. "It is in my nature… Puerto Rico…"

The manager smiled. "Thanks for the help, and here's your pay!" He handed Marth a few coins. It wasn't much, but Marth accepted the coins gladly.

"Now what shall I do… Puerto Rico…" Marth mumbled. "I guess I can find a place to stay…" Marth started wandering around, looking for a hotel or anything like that. Marth began looking around, that was where he found Link, beaten up and rotting on the floor.

"What happened to you…? Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered, blinking his eyes.

Link looked at Marth weakly, grinning. "You wouldn't want to know, trust me…"

Marth shrugged. "Ok, anyways, let's find a Puerto Rican place to stay… Puerto Rico…"

"Sure! I haven't had much luck anyways!" Link said cheerily, miraculously recovering. The two began wandering around the town, looking for a hotel to stay in.

**Ike, Wario, and Captain Falcon**

"Wah…. itsa Ike… Just who I wasa looking for!" Wario said grinning. "You won't be so lucky likea last time. Wario Bot, come out!"

As soon as Wario said those words, a giant, metal Wario emerged out of nowhere. Wario leapt into the seat and immediately took control.

"Wahaha! Imma beat you up with this!" Wario laughed. The Wario Bot's hand opened into a canon, out of it, several mini-Wario bots rode on motorcycles, and they were headed for Ike.

"Like that's going to stop me!" Ike shouted, Ragnell flaring. He plunged it into the floor right as the mini-Wario bots grew close enough. A large pillar of flame erupted from the ground, turning all the Wario bots into scrap metal.

"Wahaha!" Wario laughed. "You fell for my trap! I expected you to attack the Wario bots! Inside each Wario bot is a large dose of my Wario Waft!"

"Oh, now you tell me…" Ike said, clogging his nose. He was unable to attack from the large smokescreen of fart. Wario grinned as he ordered his Wario bot to throw a punch with is huge, metal fist. Ike was sent flying and smashed into a building. Ike emerged from the building and was bruised badly from the attack. He glared at Wario angrily.

"You're going to pay for that!" Ike growled. He was angry now.

Wario smirked. "I'd like to see you try! My Wario Bot's armor and size makes it impervious to your Great Aether. You won't even be able to do the first stage of your attack!"

"I don't need Great Aether to beat a weakling like you!" Ike growled. He put Ragnell into its sheath and dashed quickly. Ragnell managed to dent the hide of the monstrous robot.

"Wahaha! Wario stomp you to death!" Wario grinned, stomping the Wario Bot's massive robot legs to the ground and making earthquakes. Ike dodged the deadly legs that could crush him in one go.

"Well, I may not be able to use my Great Aether, but my normal Aether will be just as effective!" Ike said, throwing Ragnell into the air and jumped into the air to grab Ragnell, but the robot was so tall, that the Aether couldn't reach Wario. He managed dodging the deadly, iron feet before it crushed him. As Ike grabbed Ragnell as he swung down and plunged toward the ground, but before he hit the ground, he kicked the leg of the massive iron monster, escaping harm. The Wario Bot received several shallow slash marks from the Aether, which was quite surprising for Wario considering the Wario Bot's thick iron hide.

Wario grinned. "Hmm, minor inconvenience, imma kick yur ass!" Wario charged at Ike, ready to kick him. But its leg was hit by a Falcon Punch.

"Hey, swordsman dude!" Captain Falcon shouted. "I'll slow this guy as much as I can! Charge that exploding sword attack while I stall!"

Ike nodded. "Thanks, Captain Falcon!" Ike raised his sword, preparing Eruption again and focusing all his energy into his attack.

"No problem, amigo!" Captain Falcon grinned giving a thumbs-up and fired another Falcon Punch at the Wario Bot.

"Eh, that guy is becoming a pest!" Wario sneered, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Captain Falcon with his massive right arm. Captain Falcon struggled to break free. Wario grinned, and began playing with Captain Falcon like a hacky sac

"Wahaha!" Wario laughed as he kicked Captain Falcon into the air, he then fired a punch at Captain Falcon, sending him flying and crashing into a building. He was defeated, and barely put up a fight. "Youa do Falcon Punch, I doa Wario Punch! Wahaha!!

"G… good luck, man." Captain Falcon said weakly, his thumbs weakly up. "Falcon, out…" At his final words, he passed out.

Snake was watching the entire battle. He saw as Ike jumped into the air and plunged Ragnell into the Wario Bot. A giant pillar of flame burned the chest powerful robot. The Wario Bot received also received a huge dent mark on its chest, but was still able to function, despite its injury. It responded to Ike's attack by swatting him like a fly. Snake had made his choice. He reached for his radio.

"It's show time!!" Snake said. As soon as he said this, a helicopter had picked him up, and he had a grenade launcher in his hand. He aimed, and prepared to fire at his target.

Ike couldn't believe how strong this robot was. Even with his strength, he couldn't fatally wound the Wario Bot! Even Eruption at full power did nothing but a large burnt mark and a deep dent!

"Itsa over, Ike!" Wario said, grinning. "I win! Though I'm surprised that you dealt so much damage to the Wario Bot!" Wario prepared another punch. Ike prepared his counter, even though he knew it wouldn't work. But just before impact, a grenade exploded his arm. Ike and Wario blinked in confusion.

"Wah?" Wario grumbled. "Who threw that?" Ike's eyes widened at who he saw. It was Snake, on his helicopter and taking aim with his grenade launcher. A smirk was spread on his face.

"You looked like you needed some heeeelp!" Snake said. "It's about time this fatso saw the power of my grenade laaaaauncher!"

Wario narrowed his eyes. "Then imma crush you first!" He said, charging toward Snake. Snake shot repeated rounds of his grenade launcher. The grenades accurately hit the dent on the Wario Bot. The Wario Bot was slowing down from all the explosions! Snake's attacks were actually effective on it!

Snake smirked. "Looks like I'm oooout!" He said, putting his launcher back into the helicopter. He took a leap from the copter and headed downwards.

"That was your best shot!" Wario grinned, maneuvering the now battered Wario Bot. "I still win!" Wario prepared his Wario Punch. Snake was ready, just as he was about to get hit, he used his Cypher to dodge it in time. Wario widened as he threw several C4s at the robot. It stuck onto the robots already damaged chest. Snake grinned as he held the remote, still hanging on the Cyper.

"Game oooover!" Snake said, the C4s all exploded at the same time. The Wario Bot was in ruins! Wario emerged from the rubble that was his Wario Bot. Ike was in front of him, Ragnell flaring and his eyes angry. An evil smirk was spread across his face.

"You're going to pay for all those times you hit me!" Ike growled. He struck Wario with his blazing sword.

"Wah, not again, I almost won!" Wario cursed as Ike appeared in front of him, ready to attack. Snake widened his eyes; he found this technique very familiar.

'That teeeeechnique, that flaaaaming sword, this is all too faaaaamiliar! Is that the Great Aeeeeeeeether?' Snake thought, gently heading toward the ground with his Cypher. 'But hooooooow? There was only one person I know that knows that mooooove, and he disappeared a long tiiiime ago…' Whether he believed it or not, that was definitely the Great Aether!

"Great… Aether!" Ike shouted, smashing Wario with several flaming slashes. Wario was burnt to a crisp as he was sent flying from the explosion. Before he could hit the ground, Meta Knight flew by and caught him. Ike flinched.

"Meta Knight!!" Ike growled. "What do you want?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "I came here just to recover my ally. I have no intention of fighting you! You have already shown me your power, and you couldn't even defeat Wario without help! Face the facts! Sure you have incredible power, but what good is that if you can't even hit me? Do you honestly think you can defeat Ganondorf? You can't even defeat me!" Meta Knight then cloaked him and Wario with his cloak, and they were gone. Ike gritted his teeth, and placed his sword into its sheath. Snake walked up to him.

"Hey, don't take it too haaaaard! I think that you're really strong to be able to fight that giant robot with no feeeeear! You even managed to damage it enough for my grenade launcher to damage it heeeeevily" Snake said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, man!" Ike said, grinning at his new friend and ally. "Oh, yeah, I never introduced myself! My names Ike!"

Snake widened his eyes. 'Iiiike? Is that really hiiiiiiim?' He thought. 'I see… he's grown a loooooot…'

Snake sighed. "It's been a long tiiiiiime, Ike. I almost didn't recognize youuuuu!" Ike blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Ike muttered. "I don't even know you!"

Snake smiled. "I didn't expect you to remember meeeee, because you were just a kid theeeeen! It was a long time agooooo. Your father and I were best frieeeeends!"

Ike widened his eyes. "You knew my dad?" He asked softly.

Snake nodded. "It was all a long tiiiime ago. Your father and I fought togeeeeeether! That was until he got maaaaaarried to your mooooother. I still remember the day cleeeearly."

_**Flashback**_

_Ike's father and I were sitting neeeext to each other! Even though he was reeeeeetiring, we would still be best friends foreeeever!_

"_The sky's so nice, huh, Snake?" Ike's father aaaaaaasked. I stared at my frieeeeeeend._

"_Yeees, it iiiiiiis." I said. "But not as nice as those memories togeeeeeether!"_

_Ike's father smiiiiiiiiled. "I know, I will miss you too, old friend. But we will see each other, somehow, someway! Ah, yes, I forgot to mention! We're expecting a baby soon. And when I die, I want you to be the best friend you can be to him." _

_I bliiiiiiinked. "What are you going to naaaame him?"_

_Ike's father smiled geeeeently. "Ike…" I smiiiiiiled. And the two of us stared into the skyyyyyyyy, remembering memories when we worked togeeeeeeeether._

_**Flashback End**_

Ike's eyes widened. "You're my… godfather?"

Snake smiled and nodded. "Technically, I aaaaam! But I just consider myself as a frieeeeeeend! Godfather makes me seem to oooold…" Snake paused. "Ike when everything is oveeeer, will you live with meeeeee! I promise to raaaaaise you, like my ooooown."

Ike widened his eyes. "Yeah, sure! I have no home anyways-" Ike paused, remembering his past. Bringing this up brought terrible memories. Snake smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for bringing back those harsh meeeeemories!" He said gently. "You should go find your frieeeeeends! They're probably waaaaaiting for you!"

Ike smiled at his godfather. "Thanks, Snake, I promise that I'll return!" Snake smiled, and soon, he flew off on his Cypher. Ike smiled as he saw him leave. That was when Marth and Link came in.

"Hey Ike! Where were you…? Puerto Rico…" Marth asked, catching his breath.

"Probably ran into trouble, as usual…" Link muttered.

Ike just smiled. "Actually, I did. Wario attacked again, but I managed to win again. Now come on, you found a hotel to rest in, right? Let's go!"

Link and Marth blinked in confusion. Why was Ike being so cheerful all the sudden? Usually he would just rage at them for teasing him. The two ran to catch up to Ike. After rest, they would continue on their quest, defeat Ganondorf. But Ike would never forget his day with a new friend.

**WOOT! LONGEST CHAPTER YET (in this story XDXDXDXD)**

**SNAKE WAS AWESOMELY FUNNY XDXDXDXDXD. I loved how he came out. The way I wrote his talking was troublesome, but I was laughing as I wrote it also XDXDXDXD! I also liked how Captain Falcon came out, too! He's just… so fun to tease XDXDXDXD.**

**What'll happen next time! Find out next time on-**

**Ike: Stop making it like it's some sort of TV show!**

**Me: What are you trying to saaaaaay? -imitating Snake-**

**Ike: ARGGGGGGGGG!!**

**Anyways, please review -has two lumps on my head, one from Ike and the other from Vim- I hope you really like how this story is going!**

**And I hope you don't find Snake being Ike's 'godfather' weird . I don't even know how I thought of this idea… but I hope you like it!**

**OMFG!! Vim is making another Brawl story! Except this one is more… X-rated… For all you perverts and Yaoi fans I highly suggest you read it. It's called 'The Day in the Life of a Smash Brawler.' I read it, I nearly died… But that's because I'm not a pervert and I don't really like Yaoi that much…**

**Vim: You're perverted in some cases involving Dawn…**

**Me: -blush- That's a different story… It's because she's so cute and I lo- **

**Vim: -Rolls eyes- Whatever… It's obvious yur about to say it because you love her…**

**Me: -blush even more-**

**Vim: -Rolls eyes again- Anyways, you'd better read my story or else I will kill you all with my Bankai sword… -Emits ominous aura-**

**. Better read her story… And be sure to review, too!!**

**Honou**


	4. Ike's Dark Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, I don't own Pokemon, I don't own anything T-T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl, I don't own Pokemon, I don't own anything T-T!!**

**Hiya! New chapter is up! This chapter will revolve mostly on Ike, just like the Snake epis-, I mean, chapter . You will learn why Ragnell is so important to him and why Ike wants revenge on Ganondorf so much! **

**Speaking of the Three Swordsmen Adventure, Vim and I got together and we decided to do a collab together! We haven't gotten ideas yet… but still, look forward to it! :D**

**Anyways, enjoy XDXDXDXD**

**Chapter 4: Ike's Dark Past**

Wario returned, badly burned and scratched. Ganondorf glowered at him.

"I see that you have failed me again, Wario!" Ganondorf growled. Wario scratched his head.

"Well, yesa masta, I havea failed you again!" Wario said, "But two people got ina my way! Snake and Captain Falcon!"

Ganondorf rushed off of his throne and dashed at Wario, grabbing his throat.

"What did I tell you about failure?" Ganondorf growled. "Now you must suffer the consequences!"

"Pleasea forgive me masta!" Wario choked. "I willa not fail you again!"

Ganondorf let him down. "You'd better not, or else I will surely punish you. Feel grateful that I am in a merciful mood!"

Wario coughed violently. "Thank you masta! I willa not fail you again!"

Ganondorf nodded. He turned to Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, I want you to train this fool!" Ganondorf said coolly, "You are my best warrior, and he needs to learn from the best!"

Meta Knight nodded. "Very well… master…"

Ganondorf returned to his throne, a smirk spread on his face. "I'll let you go this time, Ike! Next time we meet, I expect you to have eyes of hate and revenge!"

**Back with Ike and co.**

Ike and co. have finally reached the hotel. They took their stuff into the hotel and sat down.

"I just realized!" Link said, smiling. "We never got to properly know each other!"

Marth nodded. "You are right I barely even know you! I shall start! I am… PUERTO RICO!! My hometown is the wonderful town of Puerto Rico. I have a wonderful Puerto Rican mother and an even better Puerto Rican father. I fight for the wonderful country of… Puerto Rico… It is in my nature…"

Link laughed. "Ok, I get it! You're Puerto Rican! What about you, Ike?"

Ike was sitting on a couch lazily. He was a lot quieter than usual. Link pouted.

"Uh… Ike?" Link asked. "Anything wrong?"

"Huh, oh, it's nothing…" Ike replied. Link was doubtful though, he was never this quiet. "All I can really say is that I fight for revenge…"

Marth cocked his head. "When we were kids you always said that you fight for your friends!"

Ike stared at the floor. "There's no point in that saying anymore… I have no friends!"

Link stared at Ike. "But what about us? We're your friends!"

Ike stood up, finally snapping. "Don't get the wrong idea! You guys are just my allies! There's a difference!" Ike then stormed out of the hotel. "I'm going to get some fresh air, see ya later…"

Link blinked. Marth sighed.

"What's up with him?" Link muttered.

"Believe it or not, Ike wasn't always a hot headed idiot!" Marth said softly. "It all happened four years ago…"

**Back with Ike**

Ike headed out of the hotel, his hands in his pockets. This was just one of those times where he needed to blow off some steam. He sighed.

'Damn it, why is it that everywhere I go, everyone I see. I get reminded!' Ike thought. He found a seat on the cement and hugged his knees. 'Mom, Dad, I miss you so much… I still can't believe that you're both gone!' Ike stared into the sky, and closed his eyes, letting his dark past come back to him.

_**Flashback (lawl…)**_

_Believe it or not, back when I was 12, I wasn't the same, hot-tempered kid I am now! I used to be cheerful and out-going. Marth and I were the best of friends. Then everything changed on that fateful day…_

_It was one day when I was going to school. Mom had already packed me my lunch. I could remember Dad patted me on the head before I left. My mom was really pretty! She had blue, silky hair and had my eyes. My dad sort of looked like an older version of me, but there is one thing that he had that I didn't…_

"_Be safe!" My dad said gently. "You know how dangerous it is now that Ganondorf has taken over!"_

_I cocked my head. "Why can't you go fight him yourself, dad? You're strong enough to beat him yourself!"_

_My dad chuckled. "I'm not the same as I was then! I fight only for my friends and family!"_

_Ike nodded. "Ok, if you fight for your friends, I will too!"_

_My dad chuckled. "I'm sure you will! Now go to school and do a great job!"_

_I smiled. "Ok, bye, Mom, bye Dad! I love you both!"_

_Marth was waiting for me outside. He pouted._

"_What took you so long…? Puerto Rico…" Marth asked. Yes, even then he thought of himself as a Puerto Rican._

"_Sorry! _ _I was talking to my parents." I said, smiling. Marth pouted. The two of us then walked to school. _

_School went by fast. For the last few minutes, we did some sparring with wooden swords. I was fighting against Marth. We took our wooden swords and entered our battle stances._

"_Come at me, Ike! In the name of… Puerto Rico…" Marth said. I smiled and set my wooden sword down._

"_I can't… I fight for my friends, not against them!" I said calmly. Marth widened his eyes, he also set down his sword._

"_Then I cannot stop you my friend…Puerto Rico…" Marth said, smiling softly. The coach smiled at me. He said that he admired my spirit, and said that was going to make me strong._

_As soon as we were done with school. The two of us headed home._

"_Well, this is my house!" Marth said cheerily. "I shall see you tomorrow… Puerto Rico…"_

"_Ok, bye Marth!" I said cheerily. I ran to my home now, eager to see my mom and dad again. But when I got home, my whole life changed…My eyes widened at what I had seen_

_My house was wrecked, as if someone had broken in! I ran in my house, hoping nothing had happened. But when I had gone in, anger had filled me! It was like a nightmare come true!_

_It was Ganondorf! Next to him was my now dying father. He was currently strangling my mother. She was covered in blood! My eyes widened, tears in my eyes._

"_I…Ike…" My mother choked. "Get away from here! I don't want you to get hurt!" _

"_I won't!" I shouted. "I fight for my family!" I then charged at him with my wooden sword. Ganondorf just swatted me with ease, smirking._

"_Just sit there and enjoy the show!" Ganondorf said, still smirking. "Flame Choke!"_

_As soon as he said that, Ganondorf's fist exploded with shadowy energy. My mom was gone, I couldn't save her! Ganondorf smirked, walking toward me._

"_This is what happens if you fight for your family or friends!" He said coldly. "There'll be a time where you just won't be able to defend them, like now! The only one you can fight for… is yourself!" As soon as he left I walked toward my dying dad. It pained me as he weakly turned around._

"_D… don't listen to anything he said!" My dad said weakly. "Don't resort to selfishness! Fight for the ones you care about, until the end!" _

_He lifted his arm weakly, handing me a heavy object. It was his golden sword that he used before he retired, Ragnell… He smiled at me weakly._

"_Take my sword! And remember, my spirit will always be in there to guide you!" He said. "I love y…" Be fore he could finish, his head fell to one side. Tears fell hard from my eyes. I had broken my promise! I promised to protect my family and failed!_

_The next few days I couldn't go to school. I was too distressed. How was I supposed fight for my friends, if I couldn't even protect family? There was no point in the saying anymore! That was the reason why I fight for revenge only! Because if I fight for my friends, I'm afraid that I would put them in danger like I did with my parents. I had made my choice. I would fight for no one, not even myself…_

_The next few days, I had changed drastically. I had now become a hot-tempered idiot to hide my sorrow. But almost every single moment triggered my dark past! I no longer talked to Marth as much. Even though Marth had heard the news of Ganondorf's attack, I shook him off, even though I needed his support more then anything in the world. For once in my life, I was alone… That was until I met Snake yesterday! He had given me a chance! He reminded me that I should just be myself. Now I have something to look forward to, now I don't feel so empty anymore, I can now fight for something… once more…_

_**Flashback end**_

Remembering his painful memories, Ike opened his eyes. He took out Ragnell, and smiled.

"Dad, I now understand what you said when your spirit will be there to guide me!" Ike said softly. "We'll fight together, til I grow old and die!"

Ike went back into the hotel. He had to apologize to Link and Marth. Link seemed to understand what he had been through and felt very sorry for him. As he left, a chill wind blew in the shape of his mother and father. They were smiling happily at him!

**I know… That was a really sad chapter! T.T Well, now we know why Ike acts the way he does and why he wants revenge so badly! Few questions answered, but still a lot more. XDXDXDXD**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I thought it was kinda cheesy, but it was alright… I guess… What did you guys think?**

**Ganondorf: Why'd you even make me like that? I don't even act like that! Only my cousin Cedric acts like that!!**

**Me: Yeah, well too bad! This is my story!**

**Marth: This was very… touching… Puerto Rico…**

**Me: Aw, thanks! …**

**Link: Why don't Marth and I come out more often T.T**

**Me: You will… eventually! I'll try my best!**

**Link: Ok, and will I be with Zelda in the end…? -blushes-**

**Everyone (Except the villains and Ike): AWWWWWWWWWW!! (Of course, Marth added 'Puerto Rico' in the end…**

**-Zelda and Link both blush-**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Review pl0x!**

**Honou**


	5. Super Secret Training Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, or any of the characters… If I did, Dawn would've been a character XDXDXDXD.**

**Alright! Awesome new chapter up! I have a feeling that you'll like this chapter! My first two-part chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ike: There had better be action in this one .**

**Me: Oh, there will be! Lots of it!**

**Anyways, enjoy! XDXDXDXDXD**

**Warning: Mild profanity**** and endless humor**** in this chapter…**

**Chapter 5: Super Secret Training Part 1**

After a day of rest in the hotel, Ike and co. were ready to continue on with their journey. The three swordsmen were all packed up and hit the road. Ike once again was getting exhausted from the arduous journey.

"Man, I'm tired!" Ike complained. "Can't we take a rest?"

Marth raised an eyebrow. "We just took a rest several hours ago… Puerto Rico…"

"I know that! But we should take some time off and train!" Ike suggested. "After all, if we're going up against Ganondorf, we need to be strong in order to defeat him!"

Marth pouted. "I suppose you have a Puerto Rican point for once… Puerto Rico… So what kind of Puerto Rican training do you have in mind?"

Ike grinned. "Glad you asked!" He said cheerily. "A three swordsman free-for-all!" Marth raised his eyebrows.

"And this is supposed to help us… how… Puerto Rico…?" Marth asked. Ike shrugged.

"Let's just fight and stop asking questions…" Ike said, preparing to slam Ragnell on the floor

As soon as Ike slammed Ragnell on the floor, Marth sighed. "I guess there's no avoiding this… Puerto Rico…"

Marth and Link dodged in sync. Link took out his bow and arrow, and prepared to fire it at Ike, but he wasn't given enough time since Marth was rushing at him with his Shield Breaker. Ike grinned and charged at them, Ragnell in its sheath. Link blocked with his shield, though the impact had dazed him. Ike grinned and prepared one final attack at Link, but Marth came in, preparing to attack. Ike dodged, but he had tripped on something. Marth, still charging, widened his eyes and fell on Ike. The two groaned, rubbing their sore injuries. Link sweatdropped.

"What just happened?" Link muttered. He then noticed a pink, cute ball with short leg and arm that was sleeping where Ike and Marth tripped. It looked like it was sleeping and had a yellow, polka-dotted nightcap resting on his head.

"Kirby!" Link said cheerily. The pink ball slowly woke up. As soon as it saw Link, it chirped happily and hugged him.

"Piyo!" Kirby said happily. Marth grinned, and went to greet their pink friend. Ike just snorted.

"It has been long, my little, Puerto Rican friend!" Marth said. "What have you been up to…? Puerto Rico…"

"Piyo?" It said, cocking its head. This made Link huggle it affectionately.

"AH, YUR SO CUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!" Link said cheerily and he snuggled with Kirby. Kirby just gave a look of confusion and cocked its head again. Ike just pouted.

"Come on, just leave that pink bubblegum alone and let's continue training!" Ike shouted, waving his sword around angrily.

Link ignored him, hugging Kirby affectionately. Ike sighed.

"Fine… we can train with him…" Ike said, defeated.

"Piyo?" Kirby said, cocking its head again.

"Ok, Kirby, come at me with everything you go-" Ike began, but before he could finish, he discovered that Kirby was fast asleep in Link's arms, its nightcap resting on its head again. Ike fell to the floor anime-style.

"OY! WAKE UP YOU PUFFBALL!!!!!!!!" Ike yelled, conking it on the head with Ragnell. Kirby slowly woke up and rubbed its eyes, unaware that he had been hit, the nightcap suddenly vanishing out of nowhere. Link and Marth looked puzzled.

"No matter how many times I see that nightcap disappear… I'm still impressed…" Link said.

"Now c'mon, let's fight!" Ike said. Kirby cocked its head.

"Piyo, piyo piyo piyo!" Kirby said, waving its arms cutely.

"Marth…translate…" Ike muttered.

"Ok, I shall, in the name of PUERTO RICO!!! Kirby says that he wishes to train us his own Puerto Rican way… Puerto Rico…" Marth said.

Ike crossed his arms. "And what exactly is that?"

Kirby hopped up and down. "Piyo, piyo!!" He then proceeded to walk down the road into a forest.

Marth translated. "He says to follow him… Puerto Rico…"

Link ran on after Kirby. "Let's go then!!!"

Marth also chased after the two, and Ike sighed, but ended up following them.

Kirby had led them to a clearing in the forest. There was a large campfire in the center, currently unlit, and a long table set off to the side. On the table were three boxes labeled with their names.

Kirby turned to the three swordsman. "Piyo, piyo, piyo piyo!!!"

Ike pouted. "Can't you speak English… at all?"

Kirby bounced around. "Well, I can, but…"

Everyone stared as Ike flew into a rage. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU? ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN HAVING TO HEAR, PIYO, PIYO, PIYO, AND FRIGGIN' MARTH'S STUPID TRANSLATIONS!!!!"

Marth loomed behind him, eyes glinting. "You think my Puerto Rican translations are stupid…? Puerto Rico… You disgrace the country of Puerto Rico!!! I will rip out your balls off and make you choke on your intestines…!!! PUERTO RICO!!!"

Ike sweatdropped. "Ah, Marth… I was just kidding… Go, Puerto Rico!!!"

Marth calmed down. "Yes, it is the finest place in the world… Puerto Rico…" Ike sighed in relief.

Link just sighed and turned to Kirby. "So you were saying…?"

"Well, peoples says that I's has bad grammarz0rs." Kirby said. "Besides, I'm so much cuter when I's act like I's only says piyoz0rs…"

Ike leaned against a tree. "Whatever, as long as you're understandable. What do we need to do?"

"Simplez0rs." Kirby said. "All yous needs to do's are…"

The three swordsman leaned in.

"…Cooks dinner0z."

They all fell to the ground anime-style. Ike stood up. "Whaddaya mean 'cook dinner'!?!?!? What kind of stupid training is that!?!?!?"

Marth stood up as stars sparkled in his eyes. "I will make the best Puerto Rican dinner ever!!! In the name of… PUERTO RICO!!! I will use the finest Puerto Rican salts and spices to make the food as Puerto Rican as I can!!! It is in my nature… Puerto Rico…"

Link brushed off the dirt from his green skirt (Link: IT'S NOT A SKIRT!!!). "Sounds fun. Let's give it a try."

"It's a waste of our time." Ike grumbled. "My training would have been a lot better."

Kirby cut in. "Alsos, there is some restrictionz0rs. Yous cannot uses swords, special abilitiez0rs, or other equipment0rz."

"WHAT!??!" Ike exclaimed. "No weapons???" Marth and Link were already disarming themselves.

"Yous will has to use teamwork0rz to succeed." Kirby said patiently.

Ike glanced scornfully at the other two swordsmen. "Teamwork? With them?"

"Yous don't work together0rz?" Kirby asked, cocking his head. "Yous must work together to defeats Ganondorf. Alone, yous are powerless0rz…"

Ike tossed Ragnell aside. "Che, I'll do this without help." He cracked his knuckles and stalked into the forest.

Marth and Link exchanged glances and then shrugged. They followed after the hot-headed swordsman into the woods.

"So… What shall we hunt down for dinner? Puerto Rico…" Marth asked.

Link thought about it. "Well, I think deer would probably be best… The problem is that they're pretty fast and tricky to catch without proper tools."

Ike smirked. "I'll take it down with my brute strength."

"Stupid muscle-head… Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered.

A vein popped on Ike's head. "I heard that…"

Marth grinned. "What are you going to do about it? Puerto Rico…"

"IMMA KILL YA!!!!" Ike lunged at Marth who quickly sidestepped, sending Ike tumbling into the bushes.

"Know your Puerto Rican place… Puerto Rico…" Marth said smugly.

But there was no reply from the other side. Ike didn't come back for a counterattack, like he usually would.

Marth's smile immediately changed to a face of worry; he knew Ike wasn't the type to stay quiet. He crawled over the bushes, "Ike? Puerto Rico…" He was suddenly dragged down to the ground and landed next to Ike who was staring at something.

"That hurt… Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered, rubbing his head.

"Shut it." Ike snapped. "Look over there…"

Marth looked over where Ike had been looking and noticed a train of caravans stopped along the road. The caravans held a variety of people, all dressed in filthy, ragged clothing. The eyes were of the dead, cold and lifeless.

"Slave traders..." Ike said grimly. "Assholes…"

Marth scanned the long train and noticed something near the end. "Hey, Ike… What is that? Puerto Rico…"

Ike glanced over and noticed a huge golden cage and inside was a brown-haired boy with white wings sprouting from his back. He was dressed in a pure, white toga, embroidered with red and gold.

"Isn't that Pit? Puerto Rico…" Marth asked.

Ike stared at him blankly. "What's a Pit?"

"You do not know who Pit is?!?!" Marth exclaimed. "You disgrace the country of Puerto Rico… Pit is a legendary fighter and a boy of justice, skilled with his blade and arrow and renowned for the charitable acts of kindness… Nothing like the meanie you are… Puerto Rico…"

Ike bashed him on the head. "Shut up."

Marth rubbed his head. "I think we should help him… Puerto Rico…"

Ike snorted and opened his mouth to reply when he noticed Ganondorf appear out of nowhere next to the cage.

Ike jumped up, his eyes narrowed. "It's Ganondorf!!!"

Marth dragged him back down. "No!! You cannot defeat him like this… Puerto Rico…"

"I can, and I will." Ike growled, trying to pull out of Marth's grasp. "Let go!!!"

Marth held on firmly. "I cannot, my friend, let you plow into danger like this. You must grow stronger… Or do you wish for another humiliating defeat? Puerto Rico…"

Ike paused and settled down and remembering his humiliating defeat with Meta Knight. "I… hate you."

Marth patted him on the back. "Deep down, you know… you love my Puerto Rican body… Puerto Rico…"

Ike snorted, giving Marth the 'I'm not gay' look. He then watched Ganondorf approach Pit. Ganondorf put his hand around Pit's head, Pit was covered with a shadowy aura. As soon as Ganondorf released his grip, Pit's appearance had changed completely. His eyes were now blank and emotionless, as if he was hypnotized. His toga was now pure black as well as his wings and his once brown hair was a shadowy blackish color. Ganondorf smirked, and released Pit from his cage. Pit walked out, and bowed down to Ganondorf.

"From now on, you do not serve the light goddess, Palutena…" Ganondorf said in a low, deep voice. "From now on, you serve me! And just to test your worth…" e H He beckoned Meta Knight to come over.

"You will battle with my greatest warrior, Meta Knight!" He said, smirking.

Pit nodded his shadowy head, and without warning, changed his bow into twin swords and sent swift strikes at Meta Knight. Meta Knight easily blocked them with his swift sword. The two seemed to be evenly matched in strength.

Meta Knight glanced at the area where Ike and Marth were. He had noticed them! However, he simply narrowed his eyes at them and nodded. He then focused on the fight with Pit as if he hadn't noticed them at all. Ike and Marth were puzzled.

"Was it just me, or did Meta Knight notice us, but not do anything about it… Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered in disbelief. "And what did he do with Pit?"

Ike narrowed his eyes. "I don't know… but it seems like he brainwashed him! C'mon, let's get out of here! I don't want Meta Knight to notice us again!"

Marth agreed, and they left the bushes, though they felt bad for leaving the slaves to suffer from Ganondorf's wrath. By the time they were back, Link had already caught a deer and a few berries. He pouted.

"Where were you guys?" Link asked impatiently. "I had to run through the entire forest to catch this freaking deer all by myself!"

Ike and Marth quickly explained what had happened.

"He's brainwashed Pit!?!?" Link exclaimed. "Do you think he's done the same with his other minions?"

Marth ran through all of the other characters they fought. "Possibly Meta Knight… Wario and Wolf… I don't think so. They seem to be following Ganondorf on their own Puerto Rican accord… Puerto Rico…"

"Yeah." Link agreed. "They were well known baddies even before they joined Ganondorf."

Ike then remembered the incident with Meta Knight. "And something else happened that I found really strange… Meta Knight looked like he saw us, but all he did was nod his head and ignore us like we weren't there! It was like he was warning us to get out of there!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "That is pretty strange… Just who is Meta Knight anyways? Well, we'd better get back and tell everything to Kirby! And Ike…" Link paused and turned to him. "…Try to take this training a bit more seriously…"

Ike pouted. "I have been taking it seriously…" He replied.

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say…"

After their conversation, the three swordsmen headed back to meet Kirby. Kirby was fast asleep. Apparently he was bored while waiting for them. Ike kicked him awake.

"Oy, we're back…" Ike harshly said to the poor pink puffball. Kirby opened his eyes and stared at the three swordsmen, still very sleepy.

"Took yous long enough0rz…" Kirby mumbled sleepily. "And I's was having such a good dreamz0rz, too…"

The three swordsmen told Kirby everything they had saw, including Meta Knight seeing them, but ignoring them as if they weren't seen. Kirby was obviously surprised as he didn't say anything afterwords.

Ike crossed his arms. "Just who is Meta Knight anyways?" He asked. "Is he a friend or a foe?"

"He are…" Kirby began, but then paused. "Hey, don't yous two has training to doz0rs? Yous gotta cook dinnerz0rs!"

Ike raised an eyebrow, but the three swordsmen went to the dinner table and started to cook dinner. Meanwhile, Kirby stared into the sky and began remembering the good old times with his friend Meta Knight.

**Flashback (Lawl…)**

_Believes it or not, Meta Knight didn't always serve Gannondorfz0rs. He were a Star Warriorz0rs, just like I! And he were also my best friend… The two of us were rebels against Ganondorf and his armyz0rs, and we were a great teamz0rs._

"_Kirby, the two of us have worked together like brothers for a long time! We have trained hard and have defeated many of his minions!" Meta Knight beganz0rs. "And I think we're finally ready to face Ganondorf!"_

_I's cocked my headz0rs. "But what ifs we's aren't strong enough? What if we's fail like all the others before usz0rs?"_

_Meta Knight chuckled. "Don't worry, everything will work out!" I shrugged, reassuredz0rs. But I had made the big mistake of not trying to stop himz0rs_

_But on that one fateful dayz0r, when we finally thought we could beat him, everything went wrongz0rs…Ganondorf was just too of our ally star warriorz were injured very badlyz0rs, the two of us were the only ones who had fight left in usz0rs…_

"_Kirby… I want you to leave with the other star warriors…" Meta Knight beganz0rs "You are Brawl's last hope!"_

_I's shook my headz0rz. "I'm not leavin' without youz0rs."_

_Meta Knight narrowed his eyes at mez0rs. He looked dead seriousz0rs. "I said leave! Now go!"_

_Panicking, I's finally made my choicez0rs. "I'd better see yous againz0rs!"_

_Meta Knight stared at me softlyz0rs. "Everything will work out…"_

_I tooked the remaining Star Warriorsz0rs to a safe placez0rs. Taking one last glace back, I saw Meta Knight fdighting the hopeless battle with Ganondorf all by himself. A tear fell from my eye as I flew into the blue, never ending sky. I's had lost my best friend, and my only rival…_

_Without Meta Knight, my life were meaningless, Ganondorf had stolen the only thing I ever cared aboutz0rs. That was until I's met Ike and his friendz0rs. Because of them, I was able to see Meta Knight again, but he was not the same… After seeing himz0rs, I's swore I's would get revenge on Ganondorfz0rs…_

_**Flashback Interrupted XDXDXD**_

Kirby's thoughts were interrupted with Ike clanging a frying pan in front of his face. Kirby went out of his little dream world and stared at Ike. Ike crossed his arms.

"Oy, we made dinner like you asked…" Ike muttered. Kirby smiled.

"Great, took yous long enoughz0rs!" Kirby said. He sat at the table filled with a delicious array of food. Kirby took a slab of meat and ate it happily. The other three were also enjoying their meal. Ike was gorging himself in. Marth and Link stood several feet away from him, also enjoying their meal. Kirby smiled.

"You three passz0rs!" Kirby said cheerfully. "I never expected you three to be so goodz0rs!"

Ike shrugged. "Marth did it all, Link helped… I can't cook for shit…"

Kirby smiled. "Ok, time for the next testz0rs!"

The three swordmen leaned in closely. "What is it?"

"Yous must…" Kirby began.

"We must…" The three eagerly said.

"Swim across this lakez0rs and back!" Kirby said cheerfully. He had a box containing three swimming trunks.

Link looked amused. Ike fell the floor anime-style. Marth shivered in despair.

"Are you serious? This'll be a piece of cake!" Ike muttered, taking off his armor and grabbing one of the swimming trunks. Link sighed, taking off his clothes and grabbed one of the swimming trunks, Marth meekly took the last one after all his clothes were removed. As soon as they were changed into their swimming trunks, Kirby explained the catch.

"There are a catch tooz0rs…" Kirby explained. "You has to swim with these onz0rs and all three of youz0rs must make it back togetherz0rs." He carried a box full of weights and strapped them on the three swordsmen's ankles and wrists.

Link looked impressed. "These are kinda heavy!"

Marth whimpered. "Puerto Rico…"

Ike had veins popped all over his body. He had weights strapped all over his body. "Why do I have so many on me?!"

"Cause, yous are the strongest of the threez0rs in terms of strength!" Kirby said matter-of-factly. "Now, training… Startz0rs!"

Ike and Link swiftly dove into the water. Even with the weights, it was relatively easy. It just took a few seconds for them to reach the end of the lake. Just as they were about to turn back, Marth was seen, splashing around in the shallow zone.

"Help, help… I cannot swim! Puerto Rico!" Marth whimpered while splashing around like a little kid. Ike was rolling around on the floor, unable to stop his laughter. Link was already swimming back. He called out to Ike.

"Hey, Ike! Stop laughing and help me carry Marth to the other side!" Link ordered. Ike just shrugged.

"I don't know… after all those times he pissed me off…" Ike said thoughtfully.

"Ike!" Link yelled, annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Ok, ok… I'm coming jeez…" He stared at Kirby. Did he already know that Marth couldn't swim? The three worked together and, after much effort, reached the other side. The three were panting hard.

"Damn… Marth you're a lot heavier than you look!" Ike said, panting.

Marth pouted. "It's the weights, bonehead… Puerto Rico…"

Ike smirked. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you, otherwise I can just swim ahead and leave you and Link behind…" Marth didn't like the idea of swimming alone, and remained silent. Ike snickered. He finally found Marth's weakness! After resting, they began their arduous swim back. Kirby smiled when they finally reached him.

"Yous three passz0rs! All of yous displayed excellent teamworkz0rs!" Kirby said cheerfully as the three swordsmen dried themselves off. "In the next training course you may use your weaponz0rs, but you can't remove the weightz0rs!"

Ike smirked. It was good being with Ragnell again. Marth was unconscious foaming in the mouth from his traumatizing experience. Link was trying to slap him awake. He was already changed back into his clothes. After Marth finally woke up, he changed into his clothes quickly.

"Alrightz0rs, youses next test are…" Kirby began. The three swordsmen leaned in close to hear what Kirby had to say.

**In a distant place**

In the distant, several small figures were watching over Kirby and the three swordsmen. After seeing what they needed to see, they rushed into a larger figure. The apparent leader of the small figures told the larger figure everything. The large figure spread a grin as it was given the news.

"Kirby, huh, and doing his own training… Now this I have to see! He must be very determined to defeat Ganondorf…" The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as a large, chubby penguin with a massive hammer. A crown rested on his head.

"It's been a long time since you've seen him, huh, Master DeDeDe?" The leader said of the small figures said to DeDeDe. He simply smiled and nodded. "After Ganondorf possessed Meta Knight he never was the same, huh?

"Yes it has, and I miss Meta Knight, too… He was a brave warrior before Ganondorf used him for his own evil plans… Waddle Doo, you and the other Waddle Dees follow me…." He said. Waddle Doo nodded, and ordered the Waddle Dees to follow him. DeDeDe hopped off his throne and headed off to the forest, apparently looking forward to seeing Kirby again.

**Chapta end****!**** X****DXDXDXD** **I decided to end it in a cliff hanger since this chapter was growing too long. Also so I can torture my fellow readers. XDXDXD**

**Anyways, review please! If you don't, I will push Marth into the riverz0rs… Oh shit, Kirby is rubbing off on me… XDXDXD**

**Marth: Please review, I dun wanna die… Puerto Rico!**

**Vim: LEAVE MARTH ALONE YOU BULLY!!!!! -Vim has smash ball- FINAL SMASH, YAOI PARADISE!!!!!!!!!**

**-Grotesque pictures of yaoi scenes flow through my mind, haunting me- **

**Me: Ah, no, the horror…**

**Anyways, please reviewz0rs, or else I shall get haunted by Vim forever… And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~Honou**


	6. Super Secret Training Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl or anything of the sort… The only thing I do own is my love for that game… Okay, I do have the game, but still… - -;**

**Alrighty! The final part of the training is finally up! Expect the training to be pretty random… Then again… the story itself is pretty random… Anyways, enjoy XDXDXD**

**Chapter 6: Super Secret Training Part 2**

"What do we need to do?" Ike asked, eager to know their next test. "Hurry up and tell me!"

Kirby smiled. "Patientz0rs… Anyways, youses next test is to try and catch mez0rs. However, I'm restricted to exit this forestz0rs."

Ike grinned. "Peace of cake… I mean, how hard can it be to catch a small, pink marshmallow?"

Kirby smiled. "Yous'll seez0rs… Oh and by the wayz0rs, it starts nowz0rs!" Before the three swordsmen could even react, Kirby had already zoomed off on his Warpstar. Ike stood there, dazed and overtaken by surprise.

Marth narrowed his eyes. "He's fast… Puerto Rico…"

Ike grinned. "Meh, he's not that fast, besides, he's limited in where he needs to go! Ok, enough stalling! Let's go find him!"

The three nodded, and went their separate ways. They decided that they would have better luck if they spread out. Kirby watched the three from a high tree. He smiled to himself.

"They'll never expect to find me up herez0rs…" Kirby said quietly to himself. Just as he said that, he saw Ike. He decided to climb a tree to get a better view, but was in the same tree as Kirby. The two stared at each other in surprise.

"Ah ha! I gotcha!" Ike said, lunging at Kirby. The pink puffball smiled and turned into a boulder, dropping from the twig he was on. Ike missed him and fell face first to the floor. Kirby then turned back to normal and ran as fast as his little legs can carry him, snickering like a little child. Ike pouted.

"Hmph, he's faster than I expected…" Ike muttered to himself, brushing the dirt off of him. "Dang these weights… I wonder how the other three are doing…"

Marth wasn't having much luck either. That was until he saw a pink blur move as fast as lightning. Without thinking, he went after it.

"I've got you now… Puerto Rico…!" Marth said, running almost as fast as the pink lightning.

"That's what yous thinkz0rs! Yous fell for my trapz0rs!"Again, without warning, Kirby turned into a boulder once more and was right in front of Marth. Marth couldn't stop and tripped over Kirby. Kirby snickered to himself and zoomed off before Marth could recover. Marth groaned, brushing the dirt off of him.

"That was so Puerto Rican…" Marth muttered to himself, brushing the rest of the dirt off of him. "I shall get him next time, because I am not Puerto Rican for nothing… PUERTO RICO…" As soon as Marth fully dusted the dirt off of him, he dashed off to try to find Kirby, shouting his battle cry.

Link wasn't doing any better. He looked almost everywhere and eventually grew tired. He sat down in need of a break. When he sat down, he saw Kirby sitting on a relaxer next to him. He was wearing sunglasses and was sipping on lemonade with a straw. Link instantly took action and lunged at him. Kirby smiled and threw a bra in the opposite direction. Link completely forgot about Kirby and chased after the bra, hearts in his eyes. Kirby snickered and zoomed off. As soon as Link had the bra, he noticed Kirby was gone. He had been completely fooled! Sighing, he tossed the bra aside and ran off to find Kirby.

Kirby was just in Link's sights. He didn't run very far meaning that he must be getting tired. As he ran, he met with Ike and Marth, though Ike was lagging behind.

"You guys haven't had any luck either…?" Link asked.

"Yes, it appears our Puerto Rican friend is much cleverer than I thought… Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered while running.

"Argh, having all these weights sucks! I can barely even run…" Ike grumbled, lagging way behind the swift swordsmen.

Kirby saw them coming through the corners of his eyes. He stepped to the side and turned into a boulder. Link and Marth ran too fast to notice. Ike also ran ahead, but came into realization. He slid back.

"Wait a minute… that rock wasn't there before!" Ike muttered. He then realized… Kirby had tried to trick them again. He lunged at the boulder, but Kirby turned back to his normal form and his him with a Final Cutter. The shockwave was strong enough to repel Ike enough for Kirby to run away again. Ike groaned from the impact and ran after again, recovering swiftly.

Kirby finally was given some time to rest. He sat down and snickered to himself.

"These three is actually giving me a run for my moneyz0rs…" He said to himself. "I's never had to use so much prankz0rs before! Still, theys will never catch me if theys don't work as a teamz0rs." Kirby then saw the three swordsmen surrounding him. Ike smirked.

"We have you surrounded!" Ike smirked. "Just give up!"

"Try mez0rs!" Kirby said as he stuck his tongue at Ike.

"With pleasure!" Ike said, all three charged at the same time. Kirby simply dodged them by flying into the air. The three widened their eyes as they ran into each other, tangled in a dogpile. Kirby snickered and ran off again. The three sighed, sitting down to devise a plan.

"The only way we can catch him in our condition is to work together!" Link muttered. "He's too clever for us to catch him by ourselves and our weights slow us down too much, so using our own wits is the only way."

Ike nodded. "Yeah, I agree… we tried several times by ourselves and I'm beginning to believe it's impossible to do… So, does anyone have a plan?"

"I have the perfect plan…" Marth said grinning. "Puerto Rico…"

Kirby kept on running, but stopped when he saw Ike in front of him, a smirk spread on his face and his sword flaring with energy.

"Take this!" Ike said, swinging his sword. Kirby reacted by flying into the air and smiling.

"Your aim was offz0rs!" Kirby snickered. But he then realized that Ike was smirking, too, as if he expected him to dodge. He then looked straight, Link was hiding in the trees, his Gale Boomerang ready. Kirby widened his eyes, even if he dodged it, the winds would drag him toward him. The only way he could go… was down.

Kirby quickly turned into a boulder in order to dodge the boomerang. But Ike and Marth were ready for him. He sighed as he hit the floor, Marth pouncing on him. He had finally been caught…

"Gratz0rs, yous caught mez0rs!" Kirby said. "Now it's time for the final testz0rs! He should be here soonz0rs…" The three looked around, then they saw a plump figure slide on the floor to hug Kirby.

"Buddy!!!" The plump figure said, snuggling Kirby affectionately. "It's been a long time!!!"

"Yes, I's knowz0rs, now let me's go…" Kirby squeked. The plump figure pouted and released him. Kirby sighed and introduced him.

"This are my friend, King DeDeDez0rs!" Kirby introduced. "He's a friend of mine who fought Ganondorf with me a long time agoz0rs!"

Ike widened his eyes. "You've fought Ganondorf before?"

Kirby nodded. "Yeah, and believe it or not, Meta Knightz0rs was also an allys of mines at a timez0rs."

"Meta Knight? A star warrior? No wonder he's so strong…" Ike muttered to himself, remembering how powerful he was.

Marth stared at DeDeDe's large bulk and his huge hammer. "He looks very strong… Puerto Rico…"

"Meh, he can't be as strong as I am…" Ike shrugged.

Kirby smiled. "You'll seez0rs. Youses can remove your weightsz0rs now! It's time to sees the benefits of your trainingz0rs"

Ike grinned. "Finally!" Ike eagerly removed all of his weights. For some reason he felt much lighter. He felt as if he could swing Ragnell faster now. The three fully removed their weights, awaiting their final test.

"Youses final test are to beat me and DeDeDez0rs!" Ike widened his eyes. He remembered that Kirby and Meta Knight were practically equal. And teamed up with DeDeDe would make it all the more difficult. Ike had never seen the penguin king's skills before, so he knew he had to be careful.

"Wes'll let youses go firstz0rs!" Kirby smiled. DeDeDe raised his hammer, putting on a fighting position.

"I'll attack first!" Link said, raising his Heroes Bow at Kirby. Kirby looked perfectly calm though. Link narrowed his eyes and fired a swift shot in Kirby's direction. DeDeDe went in front and easily blocked the attack, the head of his hammer spinning swiftly. Link then threw multiple bombs, hoping for a better effect. But DeDeDe's defense was impregnable.

"Projectiles are ineffective, the only way is to get close!" Ike growled as he dashed in with Ragnell in his hand. DeDeDe smiled, and threw a Waddle Dee at him and stopping Ike's attack instantly.

'What the hell was that?' Ike thought. Before he could even react, DeDeDe had side smashed him with his massive hammer. Ike was sent flying, smashing into several trees.

"Damn, that was powerful…" Ike muttered, sticking Ragnell to the ground and hoping to slow down.

"That attack had huge effect even on our Puerto Rican brawns for brains, Ike, so we'd better be cautious… Puerto Rico…" Marth muttered. "I'll take care of him…"

Marth stuck his sword into the air. It was gleaming on the tip. Marth then dashed swiftly at DeDeDe. The bulky penguin widened his eyes, and threw Waddle Dee's at him, but Marth just dodged all of them. DeDeDe then attempted to side smash him, but Marth had already slashed him hard. Kirby flew up and sucked up DeDeDe to prevent the impact from worsening.

"That was a powerful hit…" DeDeDe muttered. "If it wasn't for you, I would've been a goner!"

"Critical Hit…" Marth smirked. "Puerto Rico…"

Kirby narrowed his eyes. "I's guess it's time we's get seriousz0rs…" DeDeDe smirked and nodded. Kirby hopped on DeDeDe's massive mallet. DeDeDe then launched Kirby with his mallet like a catapult. Kirby with his light size launched high into the air. Kirby, high in the air above the three swordsmen, turned into a rock, falling like a meteor. Marth and Link managed to get out of the way in time. Ike was far too slow, but managed to dodge major damage from the massive combo attack. The attack was so powerful, that it created a huge crater in the ground.

"That was powerful…" Ike muttered, bruised from the attack. "But now he's vulnerable!" Ike charged swiftly with his Quick Draw. Kirby emerged from his boulder transformation and took a swing with his own hammer. Ike stepped to the side and side smashed Kirby.

Kirby was sent flying, but turned into a boulder to avoided all the damage from the trees and branches. He turned back to normal, shaking all the wooziness he attained from Ike's attack. By now, DeDeDe had summoned a large army of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos and Gordos. At the sound of a whistle, the army charged so they could barrage the three swordsmen. The three swordsmen tried to repel the army by attacking with their swords, but there was too many for them, and they got completely smothered by the army. Ike groaned, his armor pierced from the Gordo's sharp spikes. Marth and Link took only mild damage as Ike volunteered to take all the hits. DeDeDe chuckled to himself as the attack ended.

"I'll end this right now…" Link said, his eyes narrowed. The Tri-Force on his glove glowed with yellow energy. It shot a beam of light at King DeDeDe. DeDeDe was trapped between two tri-forces.

"Take this, Tri-Force Slash!" Link shouted, rushing to the defenseless DeDeDe. Kirby attempted to protect DeDeDe by turning into a boulder, but Link's aggressive slashes were too much for the pink puffball to take. He, too, became involved in the attack. At the final blow, the two Tri-Forces shattered and Kirby and DeDeDe fell to the floor, taking massive damage.

"Ayyyah!!!!!" Link shouted as he felt the final blow slashed DeDeDe and Kirby hard. DeDeDe struggled to stand up, but he had sustained too much damage, and fell to the floor, swirls in his eyes.

Ike grinned. "Nice attack, Link! Now Kirby's the only one left!" DeDeDe sat up, his face dismayed.

"Sorry, Kirby, I tried my best…" DeDeDe muttered, scratching the back of his head. Kirby smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Youses did great, just leaves it to mez0rs!" Kirby said reassuringly. DeDeDe smiled and rested next to a tree, watching the rest of the battle.

"Yous took out DeDeDe, that's pretty impressivez0rs. But I won't go down so easilyz0rs…" Kirby took out a cooking hat and a giant pot. Ike recognized this attack. He used this move against Meta Knight.

"Time to cook all three of youses! I won't guarantee your safetyz0rs though…" Kirby said cheerfully. Kirby clanged the pot, sucking the three swordsmen in. But the three didn't give up. Right before the pot sucked them in, the three slashed the pot in half, ending Kirby's attack. Kirby narrowed his eyes.

"Yous defeated DeDeDe, you took all my attacksz0rs, and you avoided my Cook Kirby attackz0rs, but no more mister nice guysz0rs. I'm going to hit you with my best attackz0rs!" Kirby said in a serious tone. Ike narrowed his eyes, prepared for anything Kirby would throw at them. Kirby summoned his Warpstar. Ike smirked.

"It's just his Warpstar, how can this be his best move?" Ike muttered. Marth narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't relax just yet, my Puerto Rican friend, look… Puerto Rico…!" Marth said, pointing to three rainbow-colored parts. They resembled parts of a Phoenix.

"Warpstar, I's gives yous the ultimate armorz0rs of the Phoenix itself! Transforms!!!" Kirby shouted leaping up as the three parts attached onto Warpstar. It was no longer Warpstar. Replacing it was a beautiful, pink phoenix with rainbow-colored feathers on the back. Kirby hopped on it, smiling at the three swordsmen.

"Ike, Marth, Link says hellos to Dragoonz0rs, a legendary battle machine that are several times more powerful than my Cook Kirby and my Warpstar combinedz0rs! Takings a hit from this would mean certain deathz0rs, or, if yous survive, the injuries would result in yous never being able to fight againz0rs… I's used this legendary battle machine against Ganondorfz0rs… He barely survived it alive0rs… If yous don't want to die, yous can back down nowz0rs…" Kirby said. He was dead serious. Ike simply smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I've never backed down from a challenge! And I won't back down now! I'm the one who's going to defeat Ganondorf… I'm not going to die, not now, not ever!" Ike said bravely. Link and Marth smiled.

"Ike is right for once… Puerto Rico…" Marth said, gaining his confidence. Dragoon had shaken him, but because of Ike, he had regained his confidence.

"If we give up now, how are we going to defeat stronger opponents, like Meta Knight, or Wolf?" Link said, holding up his Master Sword.

"Come on, Kirby! We'll take on you Dragoon, and we'll swat it like a fly, together." Ike said, the three swordsmen taking their battle stances.

Kirby smiled. "I've really grown to like your sprirtz0rs… Very wells, I's won't hold back… Dragoon, launch! Show them your legendary powerz0rs!" Kirby shouted, going at a deadly speed. Ike gritted his teeth, Marth and Link could easily dodge it, but if he dodged it, it would mean his death. He had to block it, and hope his partners can pull through for him…

Ike built in his power into his sword, and side smashed at Dragoon. But even his strength was being pushed back by Dragoon's might.

"Heh, it's not called legendary for nothing! Hang in there Ragnell, just a little bit more…" Kirby didn't realize it until it was too late. Ike was simply slowing down Dragoon, so it would be easier for him to get hit. Link fired a swift arrow at Dragoon. Marth then swooped in and smashed it with his Critical Hit move and smashing Dragoon into its three pieces once more. Ike took this chance to attack.

"Take this, Kirby, Great Aether!" Ike shouted, pummeling him with fiery blows and kicks. He finished by swinging down and his sword erupted with a powerful explosion. Kirby flew across the sky, singed by the powerful attack.

"You… youses win…" Kirby coughed weakly. "Excellent teamwork, youses training is now finishedz0rs!"

Ike smiled. Kirby's training had really helped. He was much stronger now!

"Thanks for helping us train, Kirby!" Ike said. "Your Dragoon was really powerful!"

Kirby smiled. "It was too bad that Marth and Link found out its weaknessz0rs. It could only fly in a straight line and once launched, I can't turn it or slow it down. It's like a double-edged sword. Anyways, remember your training, youses must work as a teamz0rs if yous wants to beat Ganondorfz0rs!"

Ike smiled. "I figured that out a long time ago!"

"I will miss you my Puerto Rican friend… Puerto Rico…" Marth said, patting Kirby on the head.

"When our journey ends, we might come to visit…" Link said, smiling. The three waved good-bye to Kirby and DeDeDe. DeDeDe gave a small grunt.

"Hmph, they may succeed in defeating Ganondorf yet…" He said.

Kirby smiled. "Yeahs, theys just might be able toz0rs…"

And so, our three heroes have succeeded in their training. After learning the value of teamwork and getting stronger after much training, our heroes head to Hyrule, unaware of what may encounter them next.

**Yay, the two part training is finished! =D**

**WOOT FOR DRAGOON!!!!! YEAH!!!!**

**DEDEDE!!!!!!!! HAMMER TIME!!!! WAHOO!!!!! And yes, in this story, DeDeDe is Kirby's friend… So what did you guys think?**

**Marth: That was a truly epic battle… Puerto Rico…**

**Ike: Meh, Kirby was pretty tough…**

**Kirby: Piyo!**

**Ike: TALK NORMALLY!**

**Kirby: Oks, oks fine! I thought it was pretty decentz0rs! I were pretty sad when I lostz0rs!**

**Me: -Sniff- All you guys are so nice!**

**Vim: You made Kirby lose! How dare you!!! –Starts beating me up-**

**Me: Agh! How not nice!**

**Vim: You're saying I'm not nice? I'm the nicest gal in the world!!! –Beats me up again-**

**-In bandages and in a cast- Anyways, until next chapter. Please look forward to the epic humor in the next exciting chapter! **

**~Honou **


End file.
